


serenity

by littlecakes



Series: Cakes' Kinktober 2018 [3]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Asphyxiation, Dirty Talk, Emotional Sex, Established Relationship, Fluff and Smut, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-14
Updated: 2018-10-14
Packaged: 2019-08-02 03:13:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,994
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16297127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlecakes/pseuds/littlecakes
Summary: Noctis asks Gladio to push the boundaries of his duties as Shield.





	serenity

**Author's Note:**

> Big thanks to my beta, Zen, who likes to remain in the shadows, so I'm not gonna link him. I see you though, lurkin'. Great job and thank you so much <3

Noctis slumps against the doorway of the throne room and sighs, the sound of his exhaustion echoing throughout the chamber. It’s been a long week of duty and responsibility, and it’s obligations like this that make Noctis want nothing more than to travel back in time. These days make him miss the years he spent in his short young adulthood with his friends- his brothers- by his side.

A heavy hand falls on his shoulder, snapping his eyes open and forcing him to stand a little straighter.

“You okay?” Gladio asks softly, as he tenderly smiles down at his king. It may be his job to shield and attend to him, but their relationship has grown to be so much more since the sun came back up. With the return of sunlight, the flowers bloomed, and so did the affection in both of their hearts.

Noctis nods, briefly touching Gladio’s fingers with his own. “Just tired.”

“I know,” Gladio murmurs. The dim light of the throne room make Noct’s eyelids feel heavy. The duty, the responsibility that comes with the throne weighs on him heavily. Just thinking about taking all of this on  _ and  _  maintaining the Wall makes him even more tired. He’s grateful that peace has returned to Lucis, as difficult as it is to foster.

The grip on his shoulder tightens, turns him so he’s facing his Shield. Gladio looks down at him, rich amber searching hazy blue before speaking.

“Let’s get you to your chambers, huh? Pretty sure Ignis already sent dinner up.”

“Sure,” Noctis says, heaving his body off of the dark wood of the door frame before walking down the hallway with heavy feet. Gladio maintains a respectful distance behind him- they’re still in public space after all- as they make their way back to the apartment Noct keeps at the Citadel. Gladio steps in front of him, nodding to the glaive stationed by the door before unlocking it.

“Your Majesty,” Gladio says, gesturing as he steps aside. Noctis rolls his eyes, which earns a deep rumble of a chuckle from Gladio.

“You know I hate it when you call me that,” Noctis grumbles. The door clicks shut behind them and Noctis makes his way to the couch for a well-deserved nap when Gladio’s hand closes around his wrist. “What?”

“Noct,” Gladio rumbles, his voice low and soft. “C’mere.”

Noctis wants that nap, he really does, but that look in Gladio’s eyes beckons him. It’s soft and sweet, one that Gladio saves for when they’re behind closed doors and he doesn’t have to be Shield, ever alert and ready for action.

He just has to be Gladio now, and Noctis loves him for it.

Noctis makes a small noise of approval as thick, strong fingers begin working the buckles of his raiment. It’s something between a sigh and a groan that’s quiet and pleased. Gladio drops the cloak and epaulette to the floor carefully, the sound of metal colliding with the wood is deep and satisfying. Noct’s eyes drop to the floor as Gladio slides his suit coat from his shoulders- he may be thirty but he still has the self-consciousness of his twenty year-old self- and the older man pauses with his fingers on the top button of his shirt.

“This okay?” Gladio asks. Noctis nods, his eyes still locked to the fine embroidery on the jacket of Gladio’s Crownsguard uniform. “Hey,” he says gently, tipping Noctis’ chin gently with a finger. “Say the word, I’m out of here.”

“No,” Noctis interjects. “Stay.”

Gladio chuckles and smiles. “Alright then,” he murmurs, as his thick fingers dance over the buttons of Noct’s shirt with agility and care. As Noct’s bare skin is slowly revealed beneath the black, rigid fabric of his dress shirt, Gladio pauses to touch, to skate his fingers across the delicate flesh. Noctis shivers and Gladio kisses him, reassuring and strong. When Gladio kisses him like this, it feels like a long drink of wine; it makes his skin tingle and the back of his brain prickle.

Noctis sighs into the pressure of Gladio’s lips on his, folding his arms around his Shield’s shoulders and standing on his tiptoes. The movement is practiced, gentle, and before he knows it, Gladio’s arms fold beneath his knees to pick him up in one smooth motion. Noctis used to complain and wriggle away when Gladio carried him, but now it’s where he feels safest and most wanted. It’s there in Gladio’s arms that titles and duties slip away to the background.

Gladio’s tongue slips between Noct’s lips as he delicately licks into the cavity with a groan. His king eagerly returns the sentiment as he tightens his grip around his neck. The shield pulls away just long enough to moan, “Noct.” 

Noctis curls up in Gladio’s arms, pressing his forehead to his lover’s as he makes his way to the bedroom. Gladio’s beard is bristly and coarse under his fingertips. The larger man sighs at the touch and holds him just a little tighter. There’s a glimmer of regret hiding in amber irises; there are times when Noctis knows that Gladio’s having trouble letting go of the past, of the ten years lost to ancient kings and prophecies that they’ll never get back.

“I’m here, Gladio,” Noctis murmurs, tucking his head under Gladio’s chin as his fingers work on the few buttons of his Kingsglaive jacket that he can reach. “I’m not going anywhere.”

“I know,” Gladio grumbles, kissing Noctis feverishly as he feels his king slowly undress him. “I know.”

Noctis’s sigh is lost on Gladio’s lips, somewhere between the tongue that teases at his own and the teeth that nip at his lower lip. The words have been said a dozen and a half times, but they fall on deaf ears. Gladio won’t accept his forgiveness,  even though it was  _ Noct’s _ choice to go in the Crystal,  he still blames himself for not being there in some way, shape, or form; for not being at Noct’s side for so long. Rather than argue, which he knows is pointless, Noctis challenges.

“Prove it,” Noctis growls between kisses. Gladio groans at the words, tossing Noctis on the bed so he can fumble with the buttons on his coat. Where Gladio’s hands aren’t, Noct’s are, dancing over his hips and sides, stroking the thick fabric of his coat while he stares up at his lover. He assists in undoing the last few buttons so he can pull Gladio close and kiss the firm flesh of his abdomen. Noct sucks a mark just to the side of his bellybutton as Gladio combs his fingers through Noct’s hair.

“Pants, off,” Gladio commands as he shimmies his own down around his ankles and his cock bounces into the open. Noctis crawls to the edge of the mattress, smirking at Gladio before wrapping his lips around the tip. “Gotta get what you want, huh, Princess?” Gladio teases. There’s a raspiness to the quality of his voice telling Noctis that Gladio has no issue with him getting what he wants.

“Excuse me, but I’m your  _ King _ ,” Noctis jeers before laving the bottom of Gladio’s cock with his tongue.

“Oh, sorry. Your lips look so good wrapped around my cock, y _ our Majesty _ ,” Gladio says with a shiver and a dark chuckle.

“That’s better, don’t you think?” Noctis says with a smirk. Gladio’s looking at him with a salacious grin turning the corner of his mouth. Noctis loves that smile; it’s so devious, but Noct knows it’s just for him, that there’s love there in that golden gaze. He sinks down on Gladio’s cock slowly, letting his lips drag gently over the skin of his erection as his tongue cradles it against his soft palate. The golden eyes that are admiring his work roll back as Gladio tilts his head.

“Let me have you,” Gladio murmurs, gently tugging at his king’s hair in a plea to release him from the heat of his mouth. “I wanna feel you, Noct.”

Noctis hums around Gladio’s erection as he pretends to think it over. He has no intention of finishing Gladio this way. More than anything he wants to be wrapped up in those arms, safe and warm as they love each other in a way that only they can. After a lifetime of devotion that’s grown and changed for the better over the years, the affection Noct feels for his Shield echoes through him like a canyon.

Noctis releases Gladio from his mouth, only to be swooped up in his arms and brought to the pile of pillows gathered at the headboard. The larger man is practically purring as Noctis reaches to kiss his neck and shoulders messily. There’s a pop as Gladio yanks Noct’s pants down around his hips, sending the button clattering to the floor.

“I’m not asking the tailor to fix those again,” Noctis chastises.

“I’ll fix ‘em myself,” Gladio growls, as he pulls Noct’s pants and underwear off in one swift motion. Noctis laughs out loud at the statement, but it’s punctuated with a sharp gasp as Gladio lifts his hips with one hand and grabs the lube out of the bedside drawer with the other. Lifting his hips further until his legs come forward and Noct is completely exposed, Gladio lets the lube slowly drizzle from the tube onto Noct’s entrance. His hips jerk forward at the sensation of the cold lube against his sensitive skin but Gladio presses his warm fingers against his entrance before he can complain.

“Shhh,” Gladio murmurs, pressing a kiss to the back of Noct’s thigh as he slips a finger inside of him. “Lemme have my fun.”

“Whatever,” Noctis retorts, but his nonchalance is ruined by the moan that escapes him. Gladio’s already pressing his finger against Noct’s prostate and massaging it thoroughly. Noct can’t help but roll his hips into the touch. Gladio’s eyes are on him, following his own cerulean gaze with precision, noting every little twitch and hum he makes as he takes him apart. Another finger swirls in the excess lube that’s gathered around his entrance before slipping inside.

“Gladio!” Noctis shouts as the second finger easily finds its way to join the other and strokes his prostate once again. His body’s beginning to shake as much as he tries to will it not to. He wants to enjoy the careful attention Gladio’s giving him, but if he goes too far it’ll all be over much too soon. “Gladio, please…”

“Please what, your Majesty?” Gladio teases, as the third finger slips in to accompany the first two and Noctis can feel that burning stretch from the large fingers scissoring inside of him. The delight on Gladio’s face at Noct’s loss for words is apparent and the Shield twists his wrist and taps his fingers against Noct’s prostate once again.

“Please, please. I need you, Gladio!” Noctis keens.

Gladio hums happily as he releases Noctis from his hold, allowing his hips to drop to the bed. The larger man buries his face in Noct’s neck, sucking at the sensitive skin as he lines himself up with his entrance. The powerplay suddenly disappears as Noctis feels his lover melt into him with such softness that he can’t help but wrap his arms around broad, tattooed shoulders and hold him tight.

“Noct,” Gladio murmurs as he slips inside of him. His name’s like poetry on Gladio’s tongue and he’s reminded of all the times when nightmares of the Crystal would grow so vivid that Gladio would read to him until he fell asleep. Even now, the gentleness of Gladio’s voice evokes a calmness and serenity unlike anything else. He whispers Noct’s name again as he bottoms out and the two of them shudder in unison from the quick pleasure that shoots up their spines.

Noct is nearly ensconced by Gladio’s body towering over him- his lover has to bend at the hip just to kiss him- and his body’s warm and firm against his own. Raking his fingernails up Gladio’s shoulders and down his biceps, Noctis want those massive hands everywhere, on his arms as they pin him down, around his hips to hold him in place. Though he can map everywhere Gladio’s hands have been on his body, he knows one place they haven’t, and he wants them there more than anything else right now.

“I want you…” Noct begins, but falls short.

Gladio smiles at him, kissing him tenderly as he begins fucking Noct at an excruciatingly slow pace. It’s more about feeling each other, about being there in each other’s arms and making up for lost time than it is about the sex. “You’ve got me,” He breathes as he leans over Noctis and rests his weight on his elbows.

Giving up, Noctis lets his hands say what words can’t. His pale, slender fingers curl around Gladio’s massive wrists, guiding them to the porcelain column of his throat. He watches as Gladio’s eyes widen, feels it as his thumbs naturally find their place to the hollow just below Noct’s adam’s apple, and sighs. Gladio bites his lip and draws a shaky breath.

“You sure you want that?” he says just before pressing a kiss to Noctis’s lips.

Noctis nods as his hands press down on Gladio’s. “Yes, Gladio, please... “

Gladio closes his eyes and sighs. “Noct, I’m your  _ Shield _ , what you’re asking for goes against everything I’m taught to do.”

“Fuck duty. I didn’t bring you to bed with me because you’re my Shield. I love you,” Noctis mutters, feeling the blush redden his cheeks as Gladio lets him press his hands into his throat. “I trust you.”

Gladio searches his eyes for a moment longer. “Noct… Fine. But you lemme know if it’s too much.” The shield takes Noctis’s hand and sets it on his bicep. “Tap twice if it’s too much… and squeeze if you want more.”

Noctis nods, lifting his chin to expose the ivory flesh of his neck. 

“Fuck,” Gladio murmurs. He kisses down one side of Noct’s throat and back up the other side before ending with a kiss on his lips. Tongues collide in a heady kiss as Gladio’s hands fold entirely over Noct’s throat. He can feel his heart rate escalating quickly, growing faster and faster as Gladio carefully and slowly increases the pressure on Noct’s throat until he feels himself begin to choke for air.

“Faster,” Noct whispers hoarsely as he bucks his hips up into Gladio. There’s a flash of ferocity in the Shield’s eyes as he sits up on his knees, clamping a hand down on Noct’s airway while he holds his hips up with his other hand. Noct wants to speak, wants to tell his Shield just how  _ perfect  _ he is with that look in his eyes and that flush that colors his face, but he can’t. Instead, he clamps down on Gladio’s biceps with both hands.

“You want more?” Gladio grunts, thrusting his hips into Noctis as he grips his throat even tighter. “Fuck, Noct, you’re so beautiful like this.”

Noct smiles at the praise as he gasps for air. His lover’s grip is tight enough to ensure that he can’t draw a full breath, but loose enough that the air he draws with a breath is just enough to tease. There’s a dizziness fuzzing at the edges of his brain and it’s creeping slowly toward the center of it. Every thrust into him sends a cascade of pleasure rippling through him like the surface of water until he’s a mess, shaking in Gladio’s arms and barely clinging on.

Something’s clicked in Gladio. As he holds a firm grip on Noct’s throat, he lays on top of him, kissing and nipping at the exposed skin of his shoulder. Turning his head so he can kiss Noctis’s jaw, he watches his face intently, smiling as Noct’s pale, creamy skin reddens from the lack of airflow. He can only smile at his lover and touch his cheek as the dizziness and pleasure begin to swirl into a vortex of pleasure that spreads from his loins to his brain.

“Gla...dio…” Noct wheezes as his hips twitch. His lover takes his cock in hand, stroking it with fast, short strokes to match his thrusts.

“Come for me, baby,” Gladio says. “Come, Noct.”

A wail escapes Noct’s throat as his heat clamps down on Gladio’s shaft. He can feel himself pulsing in Gladio’s fist as the room spins and his eyes roll back in his head. The level of pleasure is that much more as his brain is starved for air and he’s hanging off that precipice, ready to fall into ecstasy. Tapping twice on his lover’s bicep, Noct sucks air in greedily as he spills his seed over Gladio’s fist. He’s not far behind Noct and the king groans as Gladio fills him with his orgasm. Raspy whimpers escape his throat as Gladio continues pumping into him until he can’t handle the stimulation anymore.

Pulling out, Gladio collapses at his side. Gladio’s hand is at his throat again before Noct can speak,  gently stroking and massaging the reddened flesh. “That might bruise. Better get you a potion,” Gladio says softly, kissing the heated flesh.

Noct shakes his head before smiling at him. “At least lemme keep them ‘til the morning,” Noct says, brushing a loose lock of hair from Gladio’s face. “I want to see them.”

“Whatever you wish, your Majesty,” Gladio says teasingly.

Noctis rolls his eyes before curling into Gladio’s side. The older man is still fretting over Noctis’s throat, rolling the skin underneath his thumb, pressing kisses to it. “Will you let up? I’m more than fine,” Noctis sighs.

“If you’re going to ask me to hurt you, then you have to let me take care of you, too,” Gladio says softly, but firmly. “It’s only fair.”

Noctis sighs. “Fine.”

“Thank you,” Gladio says before kissing the crook of his neck.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments, kudos, and sacrifices to your favorite ancient deity are always appreciated.
> 
> Scream at me on tumblr @tinyconfectionary


End file.
